


Transform or Treat 2020 Rattrap and High Tide

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore, Mind Loss, Transform or Treat 2020, horror stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Beast Wars, Rattrap, Horror, Rattrap suffers a processor malfunction that gets overlooked and is slowly overtaken by the same anxiety a wild rat would feel surrounded by large predators/having to scout out in the open despite being otherwise aware; would like it if he gets caught in Tarantulas's web at some point but it isn't necessaryRescue Bots, High Tide and Cece Greene, Halloween Fun, High Tide tells scary stories from old Cybertron but keeps obviously censoring the "good" parts when he realizes he's frightening Cece, to the confusion/irritation/amusement of others who are listening (if Kade is involved, he acts macho and annoyed but is secretly appreciative of the toning down)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dustbunny3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/gifts).



> The prompter gave a lot of good ones, if I had more time I totally would have done more, but I hope you enjoy!!

“It’s a good thing your head is so thick, or that rock could have caused more damage.” Rhinox concluded, stepping back after inspecting the dent on Rattrap’s head. Everyone gave a chuckle, patient included. “You might need some time in the CR chamber but you’ll survive.”

Rattrap knocked on his temple, suppressing a wince as he laughed. “Eh, nothin’ goin’ on up here anyway, I probably don’t even need the chamber. Let self repair handle it.”

But no one was laughing now. Three hours later and he had started acting different. Anxious, jumpy, behaviour that usually warranted suspicion towards him. And it did. He got long stares from his crewmates, thinking he was up to something. They were looking...hungry. Cheetor had made some comments about his behaviour, laughing, and Rattrap tried to laugh as well but then he caught a flash of those predatory teeth and he was scurrying away.

Then he had transformed to beast mode, completely unprompted, but he didn’t complain. He felt more comfortable on all fours for some reason. He felt faster, could take note of more escape routes down here. Beast mode was safer.

Optimus had almost stepped on him. He was crawling around underfoot, uncharacteristically quiet, and his leader attempted to apologize but only got a high pitched shrill in response and he was off, out of the base.

“What in the Matrix?” 

He hadn’t returned. Unbeknownst to him his team had began looking for him after another hour, but he was busy scavenging for food. His tanks were running on empty but Energon looked unappealing, so he found some berries. Collecting as many as he could, he managed a good sized stash and ate some extras, a few other rats were scavenging around as well. He didn’t want them stealing any of his food so he decided his safest bet was to make a burrow. Sniffing around for a good spot, he found one and began to dig his claws into the earth, pulling up handfuls of dirt and tossing it behind him. It was a lengthy process and he took a few snack breaks before concluding it was deep enough. Shoving his stash inside, he buried it all in one chamber before digging another one for a good long day nap. He was feeling incredibly tired and he played with the idea of making a nest, but decided that was just silly. 

So he scooped up one more handful of dirt and prepared to toss it out of the hole, but instead found himself falling through the ground. He shrieked as he fell, bracing himself for a hard landing but instead found himself bouncing slightly. He managed to pry his eyes open and realized he was in a giant spiderweb. He squirmed and struggled, trying to get out, his spark pulsing frantically, feeling like a heart hammering against his chest.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here, hmm? A dirty little Maximal rat!” A giant tarantula crawled out from the shadows, gently plucking the web, causing its captive to bounce and struggle. “Anything to say for yourself before I eat you?” He cackled as he approached.

Rattrap wanted to say something, but he couldn’t quite think of any words and his vocalizer wasn’t working, only releasing a series of frenzied shrieks and chittering. The tarantula looked at him in confusion before shrugging and descending upon him.

“Not so fast!” A voice shouted, bullets cutting through the web, knocking both occupants to the ground.

Rattrap went to scurry away, but his saviour quickly picked him up before he could escape, holding him against their hip and keeping the gun trained on his attacker. “Get out of here, Tarantulas, my trigger finger is getting itchy.”

The aforementioned mech cursed the other out before scurrying off into the darkness, not fancying being shot today.

“I’m sorry, Rattrap, I didn’t realize the severity of your injury.” Rhinox apologized to the struggling rodent. He received no answer and he expected none as he carried his companion back to base, fighting him the whole way.

He forced his patient into CR chamber and shut the rat in there for a proper healing cycle. If the chamber didn’t help then he may have to do processor surgery, so he began to pull out some tools in preparation.

“Is rat-face going to be okay?” Cheetor asked, his tone genuinely concerned.

“I’ll do all that I can for him, but we’ve dealt with worse, I’m sure he will be fine.” Rhinox answered, patting the kid on the shoulder before everyone turned to the chamber when it beeped. The door popped open, mist emerging first, and then Rattrap, thankfully in robot mode.

“Eey, did ya miss me?” He threw his arms out dramatically, striking a pose and stretching. “Good to be back to my metal self.”

Some cremates laughed, others rolled their eyes, the cheetah hugged him, and he smiled mischievously. “Though I gotta day, I’m cravin’ some cheese, anyone got any?”

Rhinox bumped the rat with his hip, shaking his head. “Don’t scare us like that again.”

Rattrap saluted. “Sure thing, thanks for the save.” And then everyone went back to what they were doing. But the thing was, he really was craving cheese...and he kind of wanted to go back to his burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

After a good night of trick or treating, everyone was settled around the campfire. The bots sat in the back while the humans ate candy and told age appropriate horror stories, which caused Kade to scoff and Blades to whimper regardless.

“Quit being a wuss, these are human horror stories. You’re not even human.” Kade said, causing his sister to elbow him in defence of her partner. 

“I should tell you lot some real horror stories!” Hightide announced, sitting back and slapping his knees as he thought of some.

“This should be good.” The smarmy human continued, sitting back as well. 

He smirked as he thought of a tale and leaned in closer to the fire. “Five thousand years ago, me and my crew were exploring an uncharted planet. An exploration team had gone missing while scouting for energon. Their last comm call was nothing but screams. My crew and I went searching and eventually found what remained of the crew. Nothing!” He shouted the last part, making some humans jump. “Nothing but a few dried splatters of energon. So we dug around further, trying to find at least one survivor! But there were none. And then! One of my crewmates suddenly fell through the crust! Plummeting to his demise as the chasm released SWARMS of scraplets, they tore him apart before he even touched the ground! They burrowed in through his mouth and started coming out of his opt-“ He paused right as he was pointing to his eyes, now seeing almost everyone as white as a ghost. Ceecee gurgled. “Actually, this tale might be too graphic for the young'un.” 

“I-I’m gonna go.” Blades stuttered, close to tears as he got up and took Ceecee with him, so the braver family members could enjoy the tale. 

So Hightide began to continue, but stopped when Kade suddenly stood up. “Actually, yeah,” He squeaked out before coughing and trying again. “Actually, I think I’m going to go, help Blades put Ceecee to bed. Haley tells me I’m great with kids.” Everyone gave him knowing looks. “I’m not scared! I’m helpful!” He quickly defended, muttering to himself as he rushed away. Leaving everyone to enjoy the rest of the scares.


End file.
